The Pendant
by angel-dagger
Summary: (AU) A handsome man who haunts the fantasies of every girl. A young girl who just wants a normal life. A pendant that connects them both - a relationship straight out of a cliched fairytale... only works when the two cooperate though. (LarvaMiyu)
1. Chapter One

**The Pendant**

**A Larva/Miyu story**

All characters do not belong to me, with the exceptional of a few original, minor characters, but I do claim the rights to the story. Beta-ed by Abelle/skyescrisis. Revised, as of May 13, 2003.

* * *

Miyu Yamano stared curiously at the beautiful yet mysterious-looking pendant she was holding as she sat on her bed, given to her by her older sister Chisato. She had practically broken nearly every traffic law trying to reach to her sister's apartment two days ago, thinking something had dreadfully happened to the girl ever since Chisato had declared the meeting significant. She was still fuming as she realized Chisato had only wanted to give her an item, but a very exquisite item at that: a golden pendant that, Miyu swore, was _positively_ glowing every time she had her back to it. So she questioned Chisato. 

And what did her sister say?

"You're imagining things," Chisato had replied, shaking her head in puzzlement. She ignored the look Miyu shot her. "That's just a pendant, for crying out loud. There's absolutely nothing wrong with it. Your imagination must be running wild, Miyu," she added dryly. "So I found it. So I have this crazy urge to give it to you. If you totally hate the thing, just hand it _over to me!"_

"Well, laugh all you want. I'm really sure it glows every time I look elsewhere," Miyu replied sharply as she crossed her arms, eyes flashing. What will it take to get it through her sister's head? "It's scary." Scary was a word of understatement, since the last time Miyu checked, jewelry did _not glow an eerie green._

Chisato had just glared at her in exasperation, stupid girl. "Will you stop blurting out such nonsense? Honestly," she muttered. "If you would just _listen to yourself and think of how idiotic that sounds." She deliberately turned her back to Miyu, signifying an end to their discussion. Miyu had stormed out of the apartment, nearly frustrated enough to curse her sister to agonizing hell._

In fact she was so absorbed in thoughts that she had totally forgotten to question where exactly did Chisato acquire such a lovely pendant and _why had she given it to her. Chisato was known for hunting down dazzling jewelry and anything that even remotely gleamed. It still hadn't sunk in that Chisato had just... willingly given it to her. A quick dug in her memories revealed several bitter feuds between them, from earrings to priceless necklaces._

Well, she owned the pendant now and Chisato can't have it back, no matter how much she pleaded or begged. Miyu grinned crookedly at the image of her sister on her knees, and couldn't help laughing just then. Such actions, Miyu would never see the prideful Chisato doing that. She stood up from her bed and held the pendant an arm's length away, staring at it quizzically, not knowing exactly what to do with it. Such breathtaking loveliness; Miyu wondered if Chisato's mind was _really_ working in order. She fastened it around her slender neck and headed to her bathroom mirror, glancing at her reflection and the way the pendant gleamed.

It did look nice on her; she had to admit.

Absently, her fingers touched the center of the pendant, as she continued gazing at herself in the mirror. For a moment, she thought she heard a tingling sound: a weird, soft, tingling sound, and whirled around, squinting into her bedroom. Her mom was out shopping, so she should be the only one currently at home. Frowning, she turned back to her reflection. She glanced at herself once more, and then headed to her bedroom. So deeply in thought Miyu was...

"I do not appreciate being ignored, little girl."

Miyu whipped around so fast, her head hurt. Her brown eyes widened at the sight of a complete stranger standing in the middle of her bedroom, staring at her as if she sprouted two heads. All in all, there was a guy -- a _guy _-- in her room, and the confusion nearly knocked her off her feet as she stopped dead in her tracks, mouth gaping open. She was in her own house, right? She didn't happen to waltz into the home of a total stranger, right? A quick look around her bedroom showed that she was indeed where she belonged, and she had yet to tell herself that there was a _guy _standing in there.

A guy.

"Who are you?" she cried, terrified at the thought of her parents finding out. Wait, it wasn't her fault he crawled in here! "And what are you doing standing in the middle of my bedroom? It's three stories high!"

The guy looked positively annoyed. "How..-You summoned me, you fool."

What was remarkable was the way he looked, a face shockingly handsome in a devilish kind of way, blessed with baby blue eyes and with light aqua hair. He was well-developed; at least that's what she thought as she took note of the strange black cloak that seemed draped over his body, out of the corner of her eye. Good God, had the guy no fashion sense? But that didn't matter when she realized her mom could be arriving home any minute, and given the unpredictability to burst in at any times, Miyu could hardly explain the stranger away. Miyu could just imagine her mom's reaction. 

Not a pretty picture, to say the least. 

Her face turned purple as his eyes traveled down her body as slowly as they traveled back up. She ought to slap him, like she had seen her friends do when their boyfriends pissed them off. The urge left her a moment later, when she swallowed again at the thought of her mom just... bursting into the room. Miyu winced. But before she could speak, Pretty Blue-eyes raised an eyebrow and half-grinned.

"Aren't you a little _too_ young for that kind of endeavor, little girl?"

"What? It's Miyu, you insufferable ass." she murmured, not grasping the true meaning of his words as she took in the sight of that smile in awe. Truly no one could be that handsome; but she remembered her History teacher with the brilliant green eyes, and she recovered instantly. May hell freeze over before she subjected herself to those giggling schoolgirls who hunted the pants of every male in school.

The stranger smiled wider. She remained undaunted, well, tried to. "What are you talking about?" Miyu said defensively. "And I'll say this once again: _how did you end up in my __bedroom? And who are you? And-," Miyu stopped, confused. The guy straightened to his full height, towering a good five inches over her, but of course, she refused to be intimidated. She refused to be intimidated by _anyone_, least of all, a total stranger who had the _gall _to stare her down like that, in her bedroom. She glared daggers at him, which made him once again grin._

"Look..uh..."  
  
The detestable guy wouldn't stop grinning. "I am called Larva. No middle name, no nothing."  
  
Miyu stiffened. "All right," she snapped. Will he ever stop grinning? "I want you to get the hell out of my room this minute, this second before I call my parents in!" As if she would, but he didn't have to know that, did he?  
  
She was beginning to despise that arrogant smile. Seriously. "You can't. Once you summoned me, I am yours to command," he replied calmly and arrogantly sat down on her bed. He eyed her in amusement. "I'm not that bad," he shrugged, blinking innocently. She glared furiously at him and stormed out, momentarily forgetting she was running out of her own bedroom. 'This is not happening, she thought, still chagrined. She needed to have a talk with Chisato. Immediately. One thing for sure.  
  
She was not happy.  


* * *

  
Back in Miyu's bedroom, Larva stood up and glanced around the room, partially impressed and amazed with what he saw. "Impressive," he murmured to himself, picking up a remote control and studied it closely. 'Garline would flip over this stuff,'' he grinned as he pictured his brother oohing and aahing over this strange item. He pressed a button, and blinked in surprise when the television flickered on.

  
"So what happens if that one person betrays me?" the strange people in the strange television shrieked.

  
Bewildered, Larva pressed the button again, and the screen turned blank.

He glanced at the door, wondering where in the world his superior was now. He fought back urges to laugh; the dear girl was simply too amusing. What threw him off was why she didn't throw herself at him as most females did. He half-expected her to swoon over his good looks and plead for him to take her, like what his current mistress, Lady Carlua, did and he would flash her his famous smoldering smile -- there was no one who could really resist that smile, could it? -- and give in. Instead, she proved to be very surprising indeed, for, although he had seen the familiar look that leapt into her eyes once he presented himself to her, he didn't count the resistance that would be there, and needless to say, he was mildly intrigued. Not very, but mild enough. It was going to be a challenge for him, for the first time in ages, and he welcomed the challenge, taking into account the number of dull days that passed by. He smiled to himself in anticipation of charming (perhaps seducing) the adolescent; supposedly his controller, though he knew without a doubt that she would throw a fit if she ever hear him call her that, having witnessed to her temper. 

  
He had the charms, the looks, the body, and the brains. Women, both young and old, fawned over him, an extremely sore point for Garline, who was equally as good-looking. Why, all he had to do was to snap his fingers and women dashed madly to him. He frowned then. She couldn't be too young for him, could she? She seemed to be a tender age of fourteen or fifteen... if she was, then he'd be twice as old as her! Larva had morals too.

  
Still, he remembered the body he openly examined. She could definitely rival Carlua in looks and body, who was considered one of the most desirable whor.. er.. ladies in the country. That body didn't belong to a fourteen-year-old girl, and upon realizing that, immediately Larva's body became alive and he groaned. Where would he find someone willing in this time? He wasn't sure if he could do it in twenty-four hours. He shook his head. He would turn on his charms, seduce Miyu in the right time, and satisfy himself. He was mindlessly filled with pleasure. Carlua once commented that members of the opposite sex could never resist if he charmed them to death.... he couldn't possibly fail.

  
Right?  


* * *

  
  
"Whoa," Chisato blinked as Miyu threw open the bedroom door of her apartment, looking as though she's about to breathe fire. And in one split second Chisato thought she was actually capable of doing that, noting Miyu's look of fury. She took a step back, holding her hands in front of her.

  
"Now what's gotten into you?" Chisato asked curiously. Miyu looked like she wanted to _kill_.

  
Miyu gritted her teeth. "What's gotten into me? Why don't _you ask __yourself what's gotten into me," she snapped. "Or better yet, why don't you tell me what's going on with this blasted pendant you gave me!!!"_

  
Chisato blinked. "What pendant? I didn't give you anything," she said, confused. What pendant? What in the world was Miyu talking about?

  
"Chisato!!"  
  
She grew angry. "I have no idea what you are talking about, Miyu," she said stiffly. "And I would appreciate it if you would not disturb my neighbors by lowering your volume down."

  
"Sorry," Miyu said automatically. Either her sister was suffering from amnesia or she was amazingly a brilliant actress, and Chisato was one bad actress. "Just two days ago, you gave me this pendant, see?" Miyu held up the sparkling jewelry. Chisato's eyes grew wide. She had never seen anything like it.. such beauty.. and she supposedly gave that to her sister? "I want that," Chisato breathed, transfixed.

Miyu couldn't help but smile, and she stifled it. "Forget it."

Chisato recovered, and glared.

  
"The pendant is beautiful, but I've never seen it before in my life," Chisato said sincerely. "Or I would have kept it to myself." 

Miyu just stared, dumbfounded, at her sister. "You gave me this pendant two days ago, in this apartment. If it wasn't you, then who gave it to me? Your long-lost identical twin sister?" she said sarcastically. Chisato ignored her.

  
"Two days ago, I was with Yukari shopping the whole afternoon," she replied, crossing her arms. "You could ask her if you don't believe me."

  
Miyu threw up her hands in frustration and walked out of the door, shouting," I don't believe this!" before she slammed the door shut behind her. Chisato stared at her, wondering what that was all about. Nevertheless, she still had loads of schoolwork to do, and she can't afford to waste time over such trifling matters such as this.

* * *

  
"Hmm." Garline tapped his chin and glanced at Lady Carlua, who was heading towards him. The afternoon was sunny, and it was a perfect time to relax out in the gardens, having tea. Freshly brewed by Leslie, his personal maid, the day just couldn't get any better. Of course, there was work that awaited him back in his chambers, but he preferred to take a stroll around the Flaire Manor and enjoying nature. Garline was a nature freak. "Have you seen where my brother had gone to? He's supposed to meet me here an hour ago." Carlua shook her head and gave him a smile. "I have truthfully no idea, Garline. He's been missing since this afternoon. To tell you the truth, I'm quite worried about him."

  
Garline sighed. "Then he was probably summoned by someone who has hold on that cursed pendant. I feel sorry for my brother, indeed I do, to acquire such a ghastly curse from Lady Lilith." He held out a cup. "Tea?"

  
She shook her head. Her blue eyes turned dark as she frowned. "He'd better not bed anyone. I'll die; surely, I'll die if he does."

  
Garline turned to her with a light smile. "He, uh, he can do anything he wants to, Lady Carlua," he put it delicately. "My brother could never settle down, did you forget? He's a lost cause, probably with all those women chasing after him," he added, his mouth turning slightly wary. Carlua simply smiled. "Oh, but he will," she promised, ignoring Garline's look of amazement. "I know him inside and out." He shook his head, hiding a smile. "It's a shame, to see a beautiful lady like you with my brother. Aren't I as good-looking?" he commented lightly, laughter evident in his blue eyes. One could see that Garline spoke the truth. Garline was as devastatingly handsome as Larva. Women were excited with Larva because of his charm, his flirtatious attitude. Women were intrigued with Garline, probably because they wanted to draw him out of his withdrawal. Both of them were as different as day and night.

  
"But how do you attempt to calm Larva?" he questioned, as though his brother was some sort of a wild animal.

  
"By agreeing to marry me, of course." Lilith waved a finger at him, smiling gently. "Never underestimate the power of a woman, dear Garline. Never."


	2. Chapter Two

**The Pendant**

**A Larva/Miyu story**

All characters do not belong to me, with the exceptional of a few original, minor characters, but I do claim the rights to the story.

* * *

_ "What the bloody hell; are you mocking me?" the blonde raged as she pointed a finger towards Larva. Her face twisted with red-hot anger, she raised her hand, as if intending to slap the man. "Whoa," the person cried, holding up his hands in surrender. "I didn't mean it, Lilith, it's just that you're not my type-" his voice trailed off as he noticed the woman's outraged look. "You...you beast!" she shrieked and suddenly, went into a trance. He stared at her in bewilderment._

_"You okay, Lilith?" he asked hesitantly as he took a step towards her. She was as still as a statue._

_ He shrugged, brushed back his hair and turned to walk away. Oh well, there was always someone who'll discover her state sooner or later. No use staying around here._

_ Instantly his whole body seemed to freeze. "Wha.." his eyes widened in confusion. Lilith appeared before him, a triumphant smirk on her face. "Not so arrogant now, huh?"_

* * *

Miyu Yamano woke up with a start, sweating all over. Blinking heavily, she glanced around her bedroom and saw it was still dark. Waking up in the middle of the night? Quite unusual. She wiped her forehead and tried to fall asleep again when she felt someone's gaze on her.

"Couldn't sleep, huh?"

She shook her head no. She wondered about her ability to speak normally, but hey, who could blame her? It's not everyday when you have a mysterious Adonis at your every command. Unbelievably, that valuable piece of information still hasn't sunk in yet. 

"Hey, how old are you?"

Surprised but curious, Miyu turned to Larva, who was lying comfortably on the floor. She had hunted down _something for the guy to sleep in, since she sure as hell __won't be sharing her bed with him, and located a wrinkled sleeping bag that collected dust from under her bed. Thankfully, Larva didn't seem to object. "Sixteen. Why?" _

His answer made her nearly throttled him. "And you _still _don't have a husband of your own? I find that hard to believe, given the way you look. Pretty much abnormal, if you asked me." He faced her then, smiling in amusement. "And don't think that I would want to propose to you, my dear. You're too young, almost young enough to be my little sister."

Miyu was so annoyed; she almost couldn't breathe.

"I admit, I had my designs on you the first time we met, but I thought about it...well...it just wasn't appropriate. So don't be too disappointed; I'm sure there are many knights in shining armor just waiting for the right time to sweep you off your feet," Larva continued nonchalantly, unaware of the dark cloud above Miyu's head. "Now, Carlua, yes, now she's a suitable candidate for my affections...you might even say...I was infatuated with her...and still am."

"Who's Carlua?" she asked, inching further and further away from him, wishing glares could burn holes.

He waved a hand. "A lady I know," he said, his mouth turning upwards. Beautiful, blond and sexy, what more could a man want? His attention snapped back to her. "I don't quite understand," he frowned. "Even the ugliest wench back in the _Flaire__ would get herself a man at the tender age of sixteen, now why can't _you_?"_

Miyu lost it completely.

"For your information, marriage at sixteen is considered highly unusual. It means either I'm pregnant, or temporarily insane. It arouses curiosity; I'm still in school, for crying out loud and...and... it's not right," she finished lamely.

 "Impossible!"

Miyu thought quickly, wanting the conversation to be over. It was certainly transparent, but it was worth a try.

"Oh my god, you smell," she covered her nose with her hand to prove her point. Now that she thought about it, he really _did _smell funny. Ugh, sour milk. She wondered how long had it been since he took a shower. Probably a month or so. Miyu's eyes widened. A month? There was no way she was going to keep a garbage bag in her room!

 "I beg your pardon," he replied indignantly.

Miyu got up from her bed and grabbed his arm, dragging him to the bathroom. She did a quick check to make sure no embarrassing items were found and, satisfied, she pushed him in. "Get showered."

"It's four in the morning! Oh all right."

"Okay, this blue tap indicates cold water. This red tap? Hot water. If you want to use it, turn it. If you want to turn off the shower, you turn it back. Do you understand?" Miyu said to him, as if he was an idiot. Shooting her an irritated glance, he nodded. Miyu shut the door behind her and made her way towards the bed and jumped with a start when she heard Larva's agonizing cry. "_What the bloody hell!!" _

Did she mention that he had to turn both taps on to stay neutral?

* * *

"I'm sorry," Miyu amended moments later when Larva came out with a towel around his waist. Deciding or not whether to strangle her for being the cause of his being practically an icicle, he said instead," What am I going to wear?" She thought for a minute, and then walked out of the room. She entered her parents' empty bedroom and dug into her mom's closet. After all, the woman _did _love to wear loose clothes that were three sizes too big. That was one of the weird things Miyu adored about her mom. 

"Where is this place?"

She thought her heart would jump out of her chest. "Don't scare me like that," she exclaimed, trying to calm her heartbeat. One, two, three... there. "You're lucky my mom's sleeping in the other room." Silence. Shrugging, she turned back to her search.

She took out a pair of old-looking jeans, examined them and wrinkled her nose. Tossing it back in, she searched through the whole closet until she finally settled on a comfortable pair of old sweats. Larva caught them as she threw and motioned for her to look away. He swung his towel around his shoulders and put the sweats on. A little tight, but that'll do. What strange garments... incredibly strange. Larva had never seen it before.

"I'm done," he said later.

She turned around and was bewildered to see Larva so close to her, to have his arms around her then.

"This feels comfy."

She was confused. "What?" she managed.

"Hmm... just an urge, I guess. Me and my brother used to do this all the time, hugging each other before we doze off. Of course, we quit doing that at the age of twelve..."

"So basically, this is just an excuse to... well, do _this?" Miyu gestured wildly with her arms._

His lips curled into an amused smile. It was _so easy to discomfort the girl. "Precisely."_

* * *

      "What are you doing out here, Carlua?"

Carlua glanced behind her shoulder. Hours had passed since she last saw Larva. Her worries had worsened. "Oh, I'm just thinking, that's all," she replied calmly, forcing a small smile. Though Garline knew what she was feeling, he didn't comment on it. Instead, he joined her at the balcony outside Carlua's room, breathing in fresh air. He took in the breathtaking view of the garden and smiled. They didn't say anything for a few minutes until he broke the comfortable silence.

"You know, I used to run around the garden during childhood. It was a pretty memorable time for me," he smiled when he saw that he had Carlua's complete attention. "Oh? Why is that?" she asked curiously.

"I used to think I was a fairy prince, you know…that I could wave my magic wand and fly around," he blushed. Carlua's laughter could be heard miles away. "I know it was pretty girlish of me, but I was only seven at that time. Mother thought I was crazy," he chuckled at the memory. "And then I discarded the idea."

"What made you do it?"

"Well, I told my friends I could fly around, so when they dared me to, I couldn't, no matter how hard I try. It was so humiliating, but I just smiled and bared the teases and the laughter. They won't let me live it down until I was fourteen."

"_That _long? What made them stop?"

Garline grinned slyly. "Well, you know how I matured into one of the best-looking men you've ever laid eyes on…now, don't deny it, because it's written all over your face," he teased. "Anyway, it was pretty lame of me, but I threatened to charm their girlfriends away if they won't stop...and so on, so on."

Carlua put her arms around Garline's shoulders. "You know, you are just so funny," she grinned. "If I weren't heads over heels in love with Larva, I'd chase you anytime." She laughed. He faked a cry. "But that's my loss, isn't it? It just isn't fair that you saw Larva first. Ahh, but no matter. I could get any woman I want, you know," he finished triumphantly. "You're not the only fish in the sea."

Why don't I show you what kind of fish I _can be?"_

"You know, if my charming Geraldine would _ever hear you say that, she would come after you with a cleaver in her hands?"_

"Oh yeah, I know." She pulled away, that distant look returning to her face again. Garline knew she was thinking about Larva, and he chose not to comment on it this time. The woman did really love his brother. Silence fell between them again. Placing a hand on her slim shoulder, he tried to comfort her. "It's going to be all right; don't worry about it. Larva will come back to you. To us. I know it was selfish of me to say this, but I hope it isn't too soon. I'm rather enjoying this peace and quiet around here." That last bit of sentence had Carlua burst into laughter. Hugging him, she thanked him for cheering her up.

"It's no problem. Just remember I'm always available if you want to talk." Kissing her on the forehead, he turned and walked out of the room, ignoring the hint of uneasiness in his stomach. He shut the door behind him. The last thing he wanted was to be attracted to his brother's conquests.

* * *

'I should have known, Miyu thought, gritting her teeth as she paced back and forth. She felt like pulling every strand of her hair out, or better yet, Larva's fine hair. It was weeks ago when she was given a beautiful pendant by her sister, which was how her encounter with Larva came to be. He was at times arrogant and self-absorbed but fatherly at rare moments, warning her against the lustful nature of man, even admitting he had a hard time restraining himself from touching her (that was a long time ago) and as she had promised, Miyu had shown him around Tokyo and introduced him to all her friends. They had agreed that she was extremely lucky to have such a startlingly handsome _relative. _She had even shown him all the interesting places that were worth visiting. And now, he was off somewhere and Miyu could only hope he hadn't gotten into any trouble. 

She frowned then. Was that a woman's voice she heard? She opened her bedroom door and peeked below.

"Oh Larva, you are just too amusing!"

"Really now, you are just too much." His laughter could definitely be heard.

She walked out of her bedroom and headed down the stairs. Her relief for Larva was short-lived when she saw a curvaceous redhead attached to him. How many times had it been now? Thirty-three? But before she had a chance to say anything, the redhead noticed her, went still, examined her -- and went to a rampage.

"Larva, who is she? Don't tell me you... you tricked me! You said I was the only one for you!" she gasped, her eyes flashing. Damn if she had to _share _her man!

"I didn't exactly say that...uh..."

There was a long silence.

"You even forgot my _name_??"

The redhead could be seen banging her fists against the closed door outside the Yamano residence.

"What is it with you ladies," Larva said out loud as he leaned against the door, oblivious to the redhead's screams. He and Miyu both waited for what may have seemed like eternity until eventually the cries subsided. Miyu glanced through the window and sighed in relief when there was no sign of the crazed psycho he brought home on her doorstep. "Larva...could you please...you know...make sure my mom's not around to find you here the next time you bring some other girl over?" she questioned weakly. The last thing she wanted was for her mom to discover total strangers doing who-knew-what in her home.

Though irritation was clearly written on his face, he fought to keep his voice casual. "I am not some sort of a crazed pervert, you know. I am a man of dignity, of honor and I will remain faithful to my beloved."

"Now wouldn't that be convenient, swearing your undying love to every girl you meet." Her thoughts went back to the redhead. 

"She was just a woman I had a good time talking to," he said loudly, noting the look on her face. Did he mention it was easy to read her face? "I didn't ask for her to come. She merely tagged along." He raised an eyebrow, his eyes suddenly bright. "Did I detect jealousy? How interesting..." he said thoughtfully, eyeing her. 

Miyu held on to the doorknob for support, her face turning red then white. It was times like this when she couldn't control her emotions; when there was this weird churning in her stomach that she couldn't identify. Whatever it was, she detested it. It made her feel vulnerable. "I'm not even going to answer that. " She walked up the stairs as calmly as she could and entered her room. Larva chuckled, his lips twitching in amusement. "Dear girl..." He headed his way up towards Miyu's bedroom and found her sitting on her bed staring intensely at the pendant she was swinging in front of her. Just then, the telephone rang.

"Hello?" Miyu said when she picked up the receiver.

"Greetings, my Lady. Is this the Yamano residence?"

"Yes, who's on the line?"

"Ahh, it doesn't really matter, my Lady. But you can tell Lord Larva that Queen Ranka requests his presence in the Fairy Bless in two days. He has until fourteen days. Lord Garline and Lady Carlua are going to be there as well."

There was another long silence.

Miyu tried not to collapse from the shock. "Wait, wait, wait a minute... what? Larva? Queen Ranka? Who are you? Fairy Bless? What is going on?"

The person laughed cheerfully from the other line. "You need not concern yourself in the matter, my Lady. Wait...I just received a message," the person cackled. "Your presence is also mandatory, my Lady. And Fairy Bless is a name Queen Ranka gave her country. A bit strange, I know. But you'll get used to the name. Good day." The line went dead. Miyu slowly turned her gaze towards a curious Larva. "A Queen Ranka wants you and me in the Fairy Bless. We have up to two weeks, and I'm still trying to take in everything." A cursed pendant, a man who would follow you until the ends of time, a weird man calling her from who-knows-where. Welcome to Miyu's world. 

"Oh. It's about time Mother called me," he laughed. "And I was getting used to this place. Well, are you ready?" Larva glanced at the pendant she was gripping tightly.

Miyu immediately stood up and walked over to him. "How did you... I mean, what is the connection between you and this pendant?"

She could see he was taken aback by her question. 'Seriously, I have to know, she thought determinedly. She placed the pendant back around her neck and glanced expectantly at him. "It's so strange. I touch the pendant, and you appear out of thin air. Things like that do not happen. But I _did _touch it, and you _did _appear in my room. I had no choice but to well... to believe it."

Larva just kept staring at her. "I'll tell you everything once we reach Fairy Bless," he said finally. 

His blue eyes were cool.

* * *

_"Eliminate yourself from this land forever."_

Larva pushed the words away.

* * *

"The _Queen _wants _me _in the castle?" Carlua squeaked. She dramatically placed her hand on her forehead and staggered on her feet. "This is not happening." Her servant dropped the brush she was using for Carlua's blond hair and reacted instinctively, holding out her hands to keep her from falling. She would rather face Lilith with both hands tied around her back than face Queen Ranka in person. The last time Carlua made an appearance in the Fairy Bless, the Queen had made her use her magic to slay dragons that were invading the castle, by _herself_, much to the people's amusement. She was almost killed. One moment Queen Ranka was surprisingly nice to her, the next moment she was unbelievably mean.

Life was so unfair.

"Tell the Queen I'm not feeling well," she muttered. Her eyes went wide as she gaped at herself for the first time in the huge mirror in front of her. "Amazing... I look great! Thanks."

"No one refuses Queen Ranka, my Lady. It is unheard of."

Carlua made one last try. "Tell her I ran off with Garline to an island with exotic fruits and our love to keep us alive," she murmured desperately. 

"I was informed the master and his brother are also going to be there."

Carlua's eyes brightened. "Well, why didn't you tell me earlier? It sure makes things easier with Larva there," she stopped, confused then. Larva? Larva was going to be there? Carlua could feel herself smiling stupidly, and she stifled it, praying her servant didn't notice. '_Larva's coming back. I'm sure he is_, she thought, convinced. _We'll have wine together... no, better not._ She _did _drink an awful lot of wine last night. Come to think of it, she didn't remember much about last night except for a huge hangover when she woke up this morning. She shrugged it off.

"All right! That settles it. When's the day?"

"The day after tomorrow."

"I can't wait!" She did a little dance around the room, much to her servant's dismay. "My Lady, your hair..." Carlua ignored her. She was going to see Larva again, finally, after all those weeks.


	3. Chapter Three

**The Pendant**

**A Larva/Miyu story**

All characters do not belong to me, with the exceptional of a few original, minor characters, but I do claim the rights to the story. Beta-ed by Abelle/skyescrisis. Revised, as of May 13, 2003.

* * *

Chisato groaned quietly and tried to open her eyes, blinking furiously. She touched the back of her head gently, wincing when she saw the bright red blood on her hand. She sat up slowly, glancing around the unfamiliar darkened room. Instantly, she remembered heading towards her sister's house when she had been knocked out from behind. That was the last thing she recalled. Fear overcame the confusion she was feeling. Where in hell was she?

Someone spoke from out of nowhere, causing Chisato to jump in start. "I was beginning to think you would never wake up…" Chisato whirled around, letting out a startled gasp when the person moved into sight. It was _her. _Chisato's clone. Wait, back up a minute... her _clone? She didn't have clones! Mother didn't say she had a twin! She locked eyes with the imposter. Every feature on her face was identical to hers, except the eyes, definitely the eyes. The eyes were cold and soulless, like a china doll. Chisato shuddered as she tore her gaze away. _

"Who are you?" her voice came out as a frightened squeak. Who could blame her? If you encountered a person who looked _exactly_ like you, except for the fact that she about to commit murder or something related to that, you'd be scared stiff, right?

The clone laughed, a laugh that sent shivers up Chisato's spine. Her clone then altered her form into a woman, as Chisato stared in horror; a blond woman no older than thirty. Her eyes remained the same, but her face…a face that was permanently implanted in her mind accompanied by blood-red lips; Chisato knew she would never forget the woman's face as long as she lived. The woman looked _terrible. _

"What do you want? And why did you pretend to be me?" she demanded, trying not to let her fear show. Everything Miyu said was beginning to make sense; the meeting that never took place, the pendant…"Why did you give my sister that pendant? What has she got to do with you?"

"…Don't you realize it?" she said in a light tone. "I saw the future…totally not good_." _her voice rose to a shriek. "She'll completely eliminate my plans! But," she slowly smiled. "It could also be my advantage, you see?"

The woman was positively mad. But Chisato played along, fearing now for her sister's safety. "Why?" The woman was smiling so happily, her face glowed. "I also knew Larva will fall for that girl…though not that soon…anyway, everything is going according to plan. He doesn't realize we belong together, my poor Larva…"

"Who's Larva?" Chisato questioned, wondering what was going on. The woman turned to her, still smiling. Her cold eyes seemed to pass right through Chisato. "I cursed him…I shouldn't have done it…now I had sent him to the arms of another person…he rejected me when I confessed my feelings for him…doesn't realize we belong together." her voice turned to a whisper. "How could he not know? Doesn't he feel it? And yet the future told me about the girl. Then I realized…if I kill her, I would unite with Larva…But he would dearly pay for that rejection…dearly. Did I sound too obsessive? I don't really care." Lilith sighed dramatically. "What a woman must do to get his man."

"You will not lay a single finger on my sister!" she yelled, her fear forgotten. She threw herself at the woman, both rolling on the floor. Chisato felt herself being lifted up, actually _lifted up, and then thrown against the wall. She cried out as excruciating pain streaked through her temples. The woman shook her head, her smile turning into a frown. "You shouldn't have done that, you know. But no matter, it would be quite entertaining to see the expression on your sister's face when she realized you were…uh…with me," she finished, her right hand rising._

Immediately, Chisato felt drowsy. She fought to stay awake, but the spell the woman cast on her was too powerful. "Not again..."she muttered as darkness surrounded her.

Lilith laughed, shaking her head violently. Everything was going her way as she predicted, with the exception of the sister. Now she would wait, merely waiting to see what would happen. She held out her hand, and both she and Chisato vanished into thin air.

"Damn Larva," she shook her head. "You see why this is so complicated?"

* * *

The next morning had Garline trampling down the stairs and into the library where he had heard the loud crash that had woke him up from his slumber. His first reaction was supposedly thieves, who broke in for the sake of his expensive leather books and novels, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary when he got there.

Except something had landed on him just then, and sent him crashing down to the ground with a painful 'oof!' Garline fought back another squeak, tried to hurl himself off the ground, but the load on his back was just too damn heavy. Garline just limped there, already knowing what was happening before his mind even registered it.

"Would you get _off _me?" Garline groaned painfully at his aching back. "You aren't exactly a lightweight, brother dear. Oh, my poor back." Larva immediately rolled over on the floor. "Sorry," he apologized. "Not a word of welcome? I'm hurt." His eyes flickered around the mansion and rested on a particular form of figure crumpled to the floor. Eyes widening he quickly strolled over and bent down for examining. "Miyu?" He raised an eyebrow and looked down at her twitching fingers that held the golden pendant. He thought he could hear a slight moan from her. "Miyu?" he said again, this time poking at her sides with his index finger.

"Who's the lady?" Garline questioned his brother, noting the long brown hair and the slender body that had _so _captured his attention. _Look at her clothes. _He shook his head in amazement. They were unlike any sort of clothing he had ever seen before. And her skirt! It was so... Garline racked his brains for a moment.

 _Short._

"Who's she?" asked Garline again.

"My mistress," Larva smirked and tossed the pendant to Garline who caught it effortlessly. He and glanced behind his shoulder to watch Garline's reaction. Dumbfounded, he could only stare at Larva do ridiculous things to wake the lady. "Your _what?" _Was he kidding?

"You heard me."

"Miyu!" Larva sighed loudly and got up. "I give up. Garline, can you please summon Elise in here and ask her to take this fine-looking lady who just so happens to be unconscious to my room? I'm so tired," he stretched his arms and dismissed him with a wave of his hand. "When do we have to see Mother again? And I heard Carlua's going to be there. I wonder why..." Garline shrugged. "How should I know? Why don't you ask Mother?"

"No matter. It does not concern me anyhow. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to be off somewhere, brother. The ladies await me," he grinned in amusement. "Please do not mention any of this to Carlua. She'll fly through the roof and I do _not _want that."

"And leave this lady unconscious here?" said Garline incredulously. "How gentlemanly you are indeed."

"Don't be absurd. Elise will take her to my room and I will see her by nightfall. She needs her rest." And off he went, leaving Garline shaking his head after him.

 "_Elise!"_

* * *

"Larva!" Himiko gave a little cry of delight and automatically her arms went around his board shoulders. "Where have you _been, _my dear? I haven't seen you for _ages!"_

Larva laughed lightly at her enthusiasm and gently took her hands away from him. "Pretty as a picture, Lady Himiko." She blushed prettily at the compliment. "Come in."

Growing up as childhood friends, Larva and Himiko had devoted their earlier times to share the deepest of their secrets to each other, and still did even now. He would reveal anything that happened to him, to her, and she would do the same. In truth, she was one of his first real friends, and Larva cherished that fact.

He did not have many friends, aside from the ladies, anyway.

Larva walked into Himiko's mansion and noticed a servant girl standing by the window. _Comely, _he thought to himself as he openly admired her long red hair, particularly her blue eyes. The girl noticed his stare and turned bright crimson but not before smiling back at him shyly. _But not as comely as Carlua or Miyu, though. _He wondered if Miyu had woken up already. He felt a tiny bit guilty for leaving her alone in his mansion; he made up his mind to make it up to her tonight.

"So..." He turned to Himiko. "Who is she?" he questioned lightly and acknowledged the servant. Himiko was incensed though she didn't show it. If he came all the way here just to ogle at some slave... "Oh, that's Marie," she dismissed with a wave of her hand. "She's...uh... not interested in the opposite sex, dear," she said meaningfully, hoping Larva wouldn't miss it.

"A pity."

"Indeed."

She made a mental note to send the girl to kitchen work later. The whore, who did she think she was, fluttering those damn eyelashes at her friend? _Did she honestly think she could get Larva to her bed?_ Himiko snorted inwardly. Her maid was a fool, a lazy fool, and she would protect her friend from the clutches of the vilest ladies. It was the least she could do after all the times he had rescued her. "I've got to inform Sister Lilith of your presence, my Lord. Please, have a seat." She didn't notice the look of alarm on Larva's face. "Oh, I didn't know she is here. I thought she was still in Ilse?"

"No, my Lord. She came back just a week ago," said Himiko carefully.

"Well, 'tis not necessary, Himiko. I have to be going now anyway." He walked out of the door as fast as he could. The last thing he wanted was to face the witch responsible for his misfortune. Sealing him partially in a pendant; Lilith would never grow out of creativity. 

"I wish you well." He ran off. 

"What? But you just got here!"

Unknown to Himiko, the servant girl stood listening to what both of them had said. The moment she laid eyes on that unbelievably handsome lord she knew she had fallen instantly for him. _His eyes, a color of blue she had never seen before_, she thought dreamily. _And his hair! She longed to run her fingers through it, knowing it was as soft as she thought it was. "But it can never be," she shook her head sadly. "I am just a slave, and he, a titled aristocrat. But that won't stop me. I've got to find out who he is," she said to herself desperately. "The way he looked at me. Oh!" Her melodramatic instincts took over and she swooned. "I am sorry, Gerald. I have fallen in love with another man. Forgive me." A tear even escaped her eye and she sobbed loudly, which proved to be a mistake because Lady Himiko turned to look sharply at her._

"To the kitchen, Marie!" she ordered.

Her tears turned real.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Miyu asked sleepily. One glance at her watch told her it was nearly midnight and it wasn't very hard to figure out where and _whom _Larva had been hanging out with. Not that she cared. Far from it, actually. She yawned and snuggled deeper into her pillows. "So tired," she mumbled.

"Why do you want to know? Are you mad with jealousy already?" Larva said curiously. At that remark Miyu's eyes snapped open and she glared at him. "Are you crazy? It was just an innocent question!"

"So you say..."

Sighing, Miyu went back to her pillows. "I give up." The nerve of that guy. Did he think he was the greatest thing God had ever put breath in or something? Well, she supposed some women would have thought so. Not that it had anything to do with her. 

"Good night."

"I'm kind of sleepy too. Good night." Larva's lips slowly curved into a smile. 

A sly smile.

She _still _did not have any idea whose bed was she sleeping on... 


	4. Chapter Four

**The Pendant**

**A Larva/Miyu story**

All characters do not belong to me, with the exceptional of a few original, minor characters, but I do claim the rights to the story. After a hectic life, this story continues. ;)

* * *

Oh yes, Larva thought, curving an amused smile. Look at her, the picturesque vision of an angel. Her claws now sheathed, her eyelids gently closed, breathing in and out soundly, her breasts heaving up and down, her lips slightly parted. Her dark hair was fanned beneath her, her skin as smooth as porcelain. If she weren't so incredibly complex like the she-devil herself when conscious, one could almost think she could rival even the most glorious maiden in all of the Fairy Bless.

"But of course, without all that hot air, she'd never be as charming," contemplated Larva, thoughtfully. "Certainly she has the looks, but what good does it do when it comes with an empty shell? Or, God forbid, an empty head?"

"...what are you mumbling about now, you evil cretin?" Miyu mumbled, sleepily, rubbing her eyes. Startled, Larva turned to her, finding her shifting herself in an upright position and glancing at him in daze. When it became apparent to her just who was sitting a good few inches away from her, the mist in her head cleared and her eyes took on that familiar look of wariness. Larva didn't know whether to be amused or annoyed. Annoyance seemed to win, as Miyu pointed at him, and then the bed sheets.

"You," she pointed at him. "Me. In this bed?" She shook her head violently. "_Never_. Get off now before I kick your arse right out of this door. And believe me, I will not hesitate."

Larva's humor returned. "No doubt you will hold onto your promise, dear girl, but you must remember: it's easier said than done. Without a shadow of a doubt, you can certainly try... but will you succeed?" Larva tilted his head to the side, easily dodging the pillow hurled at him. "I think not, given your, um, elfin feminine frame."

"In other words, I'm just a puny little girl, is that it?" Miyu scowled, frustrated by how lightly he was taking things. "For the last time, get off!"

"Kicked off from my own bed?" Larva's tone was a blend of incredulity and laughter. "I don't think so, but of course, you're more than welcome to join me if you wish, if only for the sake of a warm bed."

Miyu was off from the bed even before he had finished speaking. The crimson flush on her cheeks couldn't be missed; Larva couldn't help but laugh. "I was merely jesting, dear girl. But you see..." Elegantly, he held out a foot, which caused Miyu to nearly stumble when she began making her way to the door. Larva bit back his laughter; Miyu's glare at him was positively scathing. "I wasn't jesting about the warm bed. Unaccustomed to the climate of my world, you will definitely not fare well alone." 

"I can manage fine," she protested, eyeing him warily. "You're really not giving me the credit I deserved, and if you mean the other way, God help me, I will bash your head to the wall-"

Larva held up his hands, smiling. "There's no need to rush into specific details, really. But I should've known better than to pretty up words for you, indeed, I should," he murmured, almost to himself. 

Aloud, he said to her easily," You see, there is naught a more handsome gentleman you will ever lay eyes on in the Fairy Bless, Miyu, aside from the very one you lay eyes on now." He held up a hand when he saw her made an incredulous face. "This is not excessive arrogance on my part, for this is fact." He whacked the pillows on his bed a good three times before lying down comfortably, never mind that he was leaving Miyu standing alone. "An appealing young man, who unknowingly captured the heart of a young sorceress one fine day, braved through the hordes of young and old wenches day by day, not knowing any moment of privacy except when caged behind the bars of an enormous mansion."

"My heart bleeds for you," Miyu mumbled, sarcastically. But as she wouldn't crawl into bed with him, she sat cross-legged on the floor, her curiosity piqued. About time that Larva went forth and spilled the entire story.

Larva went on as if he didn't hear her. "This sorceress, though comely, could not compare to the significant other of the man she loved, who's known for her exquisite beauty and shrewdness, hence she participated in the forbidden black arts." He sighed and closed his eyes, recalling everything. "Black arts can be used for good or evil, depends on the path you're taking. Anyway, days went by as she ceaselessly declared her love for this fine man, and ceaselessly did he politely refuse her declarations, simply because it bothered him to see this amazingly deep level of obsession. Until finally, she spotted him conversing with some ladies-"

"Conversing?" Miyu interrupted, raising her eyebrows. "I find that totally hard to believe."

"Do allow me to finish this sordid tale, if you don't mind. As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, this simple incident caused her to go overboard, indulging herself completely into the lost magics, and for some odd reason, it was not the women he daily socialized with, not even the lovely gem of a lover he had by his side..."

"...but the man himself," Miyu finished, dully. "Why am I not surprised?"

"It was an unjust action," he protested, injured. "One that exceeds even the limits of boundaries in principles of a human. The man was so obviously not at fault here, and yet, he bears the burden abruptly inflicted on his already heavy shoulders. Tis' the start of a new period of his life, sealed in a dastardly pendant, and in the slender hands of no men, but women themselves. Perhaps she sensed his revulsion, of being completely in the mercy of a woman. How utterly smart of her, indeed, to cast the delicate creatures as mistress of a wild and untamed spirit as me- I mean, him."

"How clever of you to label yourself as a horse."

"You really won't offer me the condolences that I so completely deserve, would you?"

"Can't say I would, when I feel more pity for the sorceress in question, which is odd."

"What an unsympathetic girl," the man sighed, and rose from the bed. "A heart as ice, they say."

Miyu tried to edge away from the neared footsteps as much as she could without being too obvious. "So... is there any cure to it?"

Larva's smile was anything but assuring. Obviously, he wasn't the least bit concerned over his imprisonment at all; it seemed his mind was focusing on other essential issues. Judging by the way he was looking at her, Miyu didn't think she wanted to delve under the surface at all. Bloody hell, could the man not think of anything else but sexual innuendos?

"So about that bed..."

"If you'll excuse me," Miyu returned just as smoothly, quickly rising to her feet. "I think I ought to be going now."

"Oh, for God's sake, Miyu." His hand quickly latched onto hers just as she marched to the other direction. She could practically feel him laughing. "I told you, I was just jesting. Whether you think I think only of my flesh or not, I'm a honorable man and I do believe I mean it when I said you're as frail as a man's little sister." His meaning was unmistakable.

Miyu was stung. Why she felt stung, she didn't know. "Then little sisters shouldn't be sleeping together with their grown brothers, should they?" Miyu tugged on her wrist, which he obviously _didn't release. "I really want to get out of this room, _away_ from you preferably."_

Larva stared at her for a long moment. "I made you mad," he stated simply, as if he was stating an obvious fact.

"Hardly," she shook her head, unconvincingly, forcing herself not to flinch when his arms came around her. She could feel his breath prickling her ear. "How amusing you can be, dear girl, though it's a bloody shame I almost didn't remember it until now. No one faults you for lusting for the prize that holds you as the center of his world, and with the extra-ordinary looks thrown in the bargain too."

"And how remarkable you can be, to say all of that with a straight face."

"Now, now," Larva couldn't help but laugh. "Perhaps I may go overboard at times, but what is a man, really, if he is not prideful?"

"You, of all people, should know the unimaginable stress when hurled in completely foreign worlds, and as bizarre as a world like this, I can't say I'm settling down well enough... yet."

"If it were anyone but you who used that flimsy excuse, I wouldn't have believed it in an instant. But given your incredible intricacy and character..." he could hear Miyu stiffen indignantly. "I guess anything's possible." He released her after that, almost regretting it after the warmth left him. Ah, but she was sadly off-limits. "Good night to you, dear girl, but remember," he wagged a winger at her. "The offer still stands. As an alluring mistress of a certain scoundrel before you, I could say you're within a very good chance to get yourself in trouble as well."

Miyu blinked, confused. "Why?"

Larva smiled, though it didn't reach his eyes. "Everyone knows she lurks within a radius of where I'm standing."

There was something wrong with that logic. "And you think I would be safe from her if I sleep on the same bed with **_you_? The very man she loved enough to curse?" she said disbelievingly, her eyes round. "Am I the only one who thinks there's something wrong with that?"**

"Tis the bond between a master and slave," he shrugged, his eyes twinkling mischievously. "The curse she used makes sure of that. I've seemed to always work that into an advantage, though it can't be done about it, since the black arts is like a double-edged sword. In my lovable sorceress' case, she knows we share a bond, but she can't do anything about it. A side-effect, you could call it," he shrugged again. "It's painful for her, yes."

"But with pain... comes pleasure." Larva looked squarely at his hands, and if Miyu didn't know any better, she'd reckon Larva almost looked momentarily lost. "And there was no one more aware of that than herself."

* * *

It was pouring the next morning. Miyu had woken up feeling tired and groggy, and then remembered the room she had slept in. Looking down the beds, she found Larva sprawled under a couple of bed sheets, completely dead to the world. Shaking her head, she quietly hopped out of bed, careful to tiptoe around Larva so she wouldn't disturb the man; she nearly went tumbling to the ground when he lightly cradled her ankle, most probably by accident. Her frown on her face was slight as she managed to work her ankle out of his grasp and calmly resisted the temptation to stomp on the man himself.

She didn't expect to encounter Garline at so early a morning. Though his greeting to her was jovial, she could tell he was a little unsure as to how to act around her, a total foreigner from another world summoned to his, though judging by the looks of hers, it was no wonder Garline was eyeing her oddly. Blushing against her will, Miyu tried to smother down her hair as nonchalantly as possible, while attempting to strike up a light conversation. Oh yes, a conversation about the weather. How thrilling. 

At least he managed to sense her efforts, and was seemingly contributing to it as well.

"... rains every bloody day," the other man was saying casually, walking to the chamber doors and spreading them open. The sounds of rain beating down the rooftops filled their ears. "It's hard to have a good walk around the area without soaking your jacket, much less make it to the other side of the town."

"But there are umbrellas; don't you use them?" she inquired, crinkling her eyebrows.

"Umbre...llas?" Garline frowned, apparently confused. Realizing her mistake, Miyu silently kicked herself for her little blunder. Obviously, those things didn't exist in his world, after all. "We use them for shelter," she explained. "People take them for granted, but they're really useful conveniences." She gestured with her hands, demonstrating the wonders of a little umbrella.

The conversation grew more relaxed after that, and Miyu discovered a few tidbits about Garline that she wouldn't have thought of as well – that he loved to provoke his brother at the slightest chance, if only to see that moderate temper run wild, to have himself distanced from tons of friends and women, simply because he couldn't tolerate standing out in a crowd, to prefer pies over cake, and the likes.

"...should you be accustomed here in time," he was saying. "Give a few more days, and you'll settle down in no time, dear."

Miyu paused, looked at her hands and managed to get out a," But you see..." before a flash of blue hurricane whizzed past the entrance doors. Instantly alert, Miyu instinctively took a step backwards, completely taken aback and narrow-eyed. What in the world was that? Garline, on the other hand, did **not** look completely nonplussed as she, even seeming to fight down a smile.

"Tis a habit she has, the little darling," he explained, holding out his hands helplessly. "A detestable habit, but where she is concerned, I'm liable to make exceptions to her."

"Her?" Miyu echoed.

As truth told it, it was indeed a girl... no, a woman in fact. Locks of blond hair neatly held back by white ribbons that trailed down her back, warm blue eyes that reminded of a cerulean sea; Miyu felt like a shy schoolboy when standing next to her, with a rumpled shirt that was obviously too big for her. And yet, when she narrowed her eyes at Miyu's figure, apparently captivated by the shirt, Larva's shirt, in fact, Miyu could suddenly feel the atmosphere change.

"Why, hello, dearie," she cooed, her lips curling into a small smile. "And who might you be, considering that Lord Garline and Larva had naught a charming little sister?"

"I..." Miyu didn't know what to say, so she turned to Garline for assistance.

"Miyu, allow me to introduce you to my brother's... cohort, Lady Carlua. Carlua dear, Miyu, Larva's, uh... mistress for the time being." Miyu did not have to be told that this woman was undoubtedly aware of the curse Larva was under.

He made a face when Carlua pinched him. Then, she explained," There's no need to flower such a sentence when all you could've said was simply 'lover'. Though I'm afraid I'm now dreadfully appalled by my abrupt streak... I think I've been lingering around you too much, Lord Garline."

The two women then stared at each other for a long while, with Garline blissfully unaware of the slight tension between them, looking out the window and all.

"Ah, yes," Carlua clapped her hands together, as if she'd forgotten something. "I heard Larva was back, so I decided to pay him a little visit; just where is the dear man, anyway?" Her shoulders slumped slightly. "Most probably, he's still sleeping at this time of the morning, so..." her voice trailed off.

Miyu's eyes fluttered shut and hoped to God that Carlua didn't expect her to ask just how she had come to find that out.

"Well, he does love surprises," she tapped her chin. "So I'll be off to his bedchambers, delightfully surprising him. It has been an extraordinarily long time, hasn't it?" She bowed her head slightly to Miyu. "My apologies for not being able to converse with you more, Miyu dear, but I really have got to go. Perhaps we could chit-chat sometime later?" She waved before lifting up her skirts and trudging deeper into the halls, where the bedrooms were. "It's been truly a pleasure meeting Larva's mistress, truly it is!" And she was off, leaving Garline and Miyu staring after her.

"Well, she certainly is a cheerful one, isn't she?" he asked, after a long while.

Miyu nodded in agreement, looking down. Garline, the ever tactful one, noted her composure. For a moment, he debated on whether to say something or to just keep his mouth shut, but always, sentiments overruled logic in his book. And so, whether or not he was just being brutally honest or adding into the fire, he couldn't help himself and commented," Dear girl, perhaps it's time to set your sights on another, seeing that this one is already taken. I've seen many a heart shattered to pieces once the lady marks her status, and believe me, tis not a pretty sight, I say."

"Not a pretty sight?"

Garline sighed, apparently overwhelmed with memories. "Yes. Those ladies that came banging onto our doors, whether they would want me or my brother to receive them; it's simply too much for us to handle... thankfully, it died down a couple of nights ago, but still, we hadn't dared step a foot outside lest we get ourselves into more trouble than we already once were. I suggest you look elsewhere for a suitor, because that rogue of a brother of mine will, in any case,_ never settle down."_

"A suitor?" Miyu finally looked up. Garline saw that she was smiling. "You must be mistaken. I think of Larva as a... a brother of mine, if you will. As he'd said before, he regarded me solely as a sister and nothing but a sister at that-"

"Hogwash," Garline couldn't help but snort. "I've seen how the man looks at you-"

"Nothing that is meant to be interpreted wrongly," she countered. "If he looks at me, then it's not _me that he really sees; it's the representation of a woman that I am to him. He lusts for a woman and no wonder too, because he's been deprived of that issue ever since I summoned him to my world, unintentionally by the way. You regarded him as a rogue, and even he had all but admitted it out loud for the world to hear. A different woman, morning, noon and night, he told me. We've only arrived last night, and when the sun finally rises up and high, you _can_ bet he'd be out of here in a flash and pampering himself to the ladies' affections like a sponge soaking up water."_

Garline had been making strange gestures in the middle of her speech, and now that she was fully taking the scene in, she saw that he was looking behind her shoulder, and had an odd face as well. Just what was he doing, anyway, waving his fingers and shaking his head? After a long moment of watching Garline, then it sank in. Then Miyu was still; she didn't have to know what – or **who** – was behind her, not even when a long arm slipped on her shoulders and pulled her close. Her breath caught.

"Pampering himself to the ladies' affections, you say?" the horrifically familiar tone murmured into her ear.


End file.
